Parody Mew Mew
by IZzieTheWriter
Summary: The title says it all. Parodys to songs about each mew. Curtsy of Masaya. :) T because of language and also cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**_Parody Mew Mew_**

* * *

**Lol I actually thought of this because of Masaya. Lol maybe he does come in handy. You know what. I'm going to try and update this daily until I have all the mew characters I think are relevant. Let start if with Masaya. Shall we? :D I'm actually really proud of this parody.**

_Person: Masaya Ayoama_

_Song: Hall of Fame_

* * *

*Fancy music*

Yeah you can be the gayest.

You can be the worst.

You can be the Barbie doll, girly lil' Kent.

You can't save the world.

You can only cause war.

You ain't nothing but a smiley, ugly little wh*e.

You can't use sword bit*h.

You just slice the air.

You can't move a mountain,

Or those tiny rocks.

You'll always be a baka,

Don't got any luck.

Reveal that your Deep Blue and say

I'm gonna kill you all.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name.

Ohh oh

Cause you won't be immortal forever.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name

Ohh

You're living in the walls of that baka Masaya.

Now you back into his body,

Tiny little Masaya,

Wait that's not Mayaya!

That's the blue knight!

Ha ha! Now there's a hero,

Nobody really likes,

Except maybe Ichigo but she must be on drugs.

Don't do it for your people,

You do it for your girl.

You've got an ugly hairstyle,

That really needs a trim.

Do it for your master,

Who might that be?

Of course he's..

I'm gonna kill you all.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name.

Ohh oh

Cause you won't be immortal forever.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name

Ohh

You're living in the walls of that baka Masaya.

You'll be a failure.

You'll be a failure.

You'll be a failure.

You'll be a failure...

Be stupid.

Be dumber.

Be a Masa-baka

Be a ruler!

Be unpopular

Don't believe

Be an alien

Be false seekers

Be stupid.

Be dumber.

Be a Masa-baka

Be a ruler!

Be unpopular

Don't believe

Be an alien

I'm gonna kill you all.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name.

Ohh oh

Cause you won't be immortal forever.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name

Ohh

You're living in the walls of that baka Masaya.

Yeah you can be the gayest.

You can be the worst.

You can be the Barbie doll, girly lil' Kent.

You can't save the world.

You can only cause war.

You ain't nothing but a smiley, ugly little wh*e.

You can't use sword bit*h.

You just slice the air.

You can't move a mountain,

Or those tiny rocks.

You'll always be a baka,

Don't got any luck.

Reveal that your Deep Blue and say

I'm gonna kill all you


	2. Chapter 2

**_Person: Ichigo_**

**_Song: I would. One Direction_**

**_I actually enjoyed making this! I hope enjoy it as much as I loved writing it!_**

_*Fancy music*_

My name is Ichigo Momomiya,

And I have a very big secret.

I think I've transformed to a cat.

Cause I've got some cat DNA.

I fell in love with a baka,

And then we kinda broke up.

And now I'm fighting this stalker,

I think he might be an alien!

He used to stalk me, he is really hot,

I think his name's Kisshu

He's hot!

He's hot!

But then there's Ryou, who I kinda like,

But he's my boss!

My boss!

My boss!

Then we're back to Masaya, no one cares,

He got his trees,

Treehugger!

Treehugger!

They would hold me when I'm feeling low,

Trust me I would know.

I know!

There's Kisshu who's got pointy ears.

I kinda forgot he's the enemy,

And ended up kissing him twice.

Whoops I guess that's kinda my bad.

Ryou obviously likes me,

He kissed me without any warning.

Masaya can't be my boyfriend,

He to much like Kent from Barbie!

He used to stalk me, he is really hot,

I think his name's Kisshu

He's hot!

He's hot!

But then there's Ryou, who I kinda like,

But he's my boss!

My boss!

My boss!

Then we're back to Masaya, no one cares,

He got his trees,

Treehugger!

Treehugger!

They would hold me when I'm feeling low,

Trust me I would know.

I know!

I know!

I know!

I'm a Mew Mew.

I'm the pink one.

I'm the leader who's stronger.

I've got friends that,

Are also Mews,

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro!

He used to stalk me, he is really hot,

I think his name's Kisshu

He's hot.

But then there's Ryou, who I kinda like,

But he's my boss.

My boss.

Then we're back to Masaya, no one cares,

He got his trees,

Treehugger!

Treehugger!

They would hold me when I'm feeling low,

Trust me I would know.

I know!

He used to stalk me, he is really hot,

I think his name's Kisshu

He's hot!

He's hot!

But then there's Ryou, who I kinda like,

But he's my boss!

My boss!

My boss!

My boss!

Yeah yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys chapter three of my parody Mew Mew! This time it's Mint! Please if there is anything wrong with it please tell me. Along as you don't say its shit and stuff.**_

_**MewIsabella**_

_Person: Mint_

_Song: I knew you were trouble. Taylor Swift_

*fancy music*

Once upon a time,

I entered a fairytail.

I found I was a mew,

That had to save the world.

They found me!

They found me!

They found meee!

My DNA was merged,

With some retarded bird.

And now when I get emotional,

My wings and tail show!

Oh my god!

Oh my god!

Oh my goddddd!

My boss' name Ryou,

And the leader is Ichigo.

And I realize, they're all a bunch of slobs!

Cause I knew fighting aliens wasn't smart.

I thought they'd kick our butt,

But then from two there became six,

Lettuce, Pudding, Berry and Zakuro.

OH MY GOD! Zakuro's amazing!

She's like my dream come true!

And then you have Ichigo,

She annoys the crap out of me!

Oh oh!

Oh my god

Oh oh

Oh my god.

Lettuce is too shy,

Pudding much to crazy!

Ichigo's alright,

But Zakuro amazing.

Amazing! Amazing! Amazinggggg!

Then there's the aliens,

I'll talk about them later,

Cause I'd really love some tea,

But only the best,

For me

For me

For meeeeee

Well, there's Deep Blue.

And Kisshu, Taruto and Pai

And I realize, they're all a bunch of slobs!

Cause I knew fighting aliens wasn't smart.

I thought they'd kick our butt,

But then from two there became six,

Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro.

OH MY GOD! Zakuro's amazing!

She's like my dream come true!

And then you have the leader Ichigo,

She annoys the crap out of me!

Oh oh!

Oh my god

Oh oh

Oh my god.

To think that I,

Don't have a guy.

Like Ryou,

Or Kisshu,

Or someone else!

Cause I knew fighting aliens wasn't smart.

I thought they'd kick our butt,

But then from two there became six,

Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro.

OH MY GOD! Zakuro's amazing!

She's like my dream come true!

And then you have Ichigo,

She annoys the crap out of me!

Oh oh!

Oh my god

Oh oh

Oh my god.

Cause I knew we were fighting aliens.

Oh my oh my god!

Cause I knew we were fighting aliens

Oh my oh my god!


	4. Chapter 4

**_MewIsabella: HEY GUYS IM BACK! I'm finally up to Lettuce! :D get ready to be blown away! Just saying my new story Parody Mew Mew has finally been released so don't forget to read that too! Please R&R! :D_**

Person: Lettuce

Song: Plans By Birds of Tokyo

*fancy music*

My name's Lettuce and I'm a the third Mew Mew.

I am part fish and I can't swim.

I'm scared of water, and hate the sight of it.

I've tried to get over, all my fears.

I know... I am part fish,

It's in my head.

I can transform, into a heroine,

That saves the world from three aliens.

One's named Kisshu and he's a pedo-file.

Then there's Pai and Taruto.

Deep Blue's their master,

who actually lies to them.

They don't know...

That he is actually..

Trying to destroy and not protect the earth.

He's not from Cynth and loves to lie.

*more fancy music*

Ichigo is the leader,

And Ryou's the boss,

And then it's Keiichiro.

I'm really shy,

and I like Ryou,

But he likes Ichigo.

Pai's really nice,

When you know him,

But in this terrible war,

Love can't found within,

both good and bad.

I can transform, into a heroine,

That saves the world from three aliens.

One's named Kisshu and he's a pedo-file.

Then there's Pai and Taruto.

Deep Blue's,

their master,

who actually lies to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_MewIsabella: Guess who's up next?! Pudding! :D (duh) anyways hope ya enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_**

_Person: Pudding_

_Song: Wings. Little mix_

*fancy music*

My name's Pudding and I'm an acrobat,

But I'm also the third Tokyo Mew Mew.

I fight aliens to protect the earth

And if you lose... Shit... Then we are all goners.

My feet, feet can touch the ground,

And my hearts thumping loud,

Cause I'm high up the air right now yeah.

Jump! Jump to that high rope,

Cause I'm too small to care oh yeahhhh.

This fight is too big alone,

that's why I have,

four other girls helping me...

I fight aliens that were from earth,

They claim that it's their's and will take it back!

But us Mew Mews, won't let that happen,

If they try and stop us we will use our...

Powers!

Mine is Pudding ring inferno.

No matter how hard the fight is,

No matter how long it will take,

We will save the earth.

Ohh! I haven't told you about my team.

Or about the aliens!

Ok take a seat lets go oh!

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro

They're my team.

Then there's the aliens.

Kisshu, Pai and then there's Taru-Taru.

I fight aliens that were from earth,

They claim that it's their's and will take it back!

But us Mew Mews, won't let that happen,

If they try and stop us we will use our...

Powers!

Mine is Pudding ring inferno.

No matter how hard the fight is,

No matter how long it will take,

We will save the earth.

I don't hear Deep Blue saying fight, fight, fight fight!

I don't hear Deep Blue saying fight, fight, fight fight!

We're gonna save the world yeah, I don't wanna hear his voice ohh.

We're gonna save the world yeah, I don't wanna hear his voice ohh.

Then there's the aliens.

Kisshu, Pai and then there's Taru-Taru.

I fight aliens that were from earth,

They claim that it's their's and will take it back!

But us Mew Mews, won't let that happen,

If they try and stop us we'll use our...

Powers!

Mine is Pudding ring inferno.

No matter how hard the fight is,

No matter how long it will take,

We will save the earth.

My name is Pudding and I'm the third Mew mew.

No matter how hard the fight is,

No matter how long it takes,

We will save the earth.


	6. Chapter 6

MewIsabella: Next up is Zakuro!

Person: Zakuro

Song: DNA. Little Mix

*fancy music*

My name's Zakuro and I'm a Tokyo Mew Mew.

I'm a model and adored by all of my fans.

I'm sometimes cold,

Or even mean.

I didn't want, to join this team

I normally don't work along friends.

Ohhh..

My DNA has been merged with a endangered Grey Wolf.

That's why I'm always am so cold.

It's in my DNA,

D-dd-NA

It's in my DNA

And in a Grey Wolf is a...

Gloomy face

Gloooomly face

It's a gloooomy face

And that's what makes a Mew.

It's not hard to create...

You have the DNA

I see Ryou create,

Another DNA.

It's in our D-dd-NA.

Mew Ichigo's DNA is along side a cat's.

While Mint is a bird and Lettuce is a fish.

Yeah yeah!

Pudding is a lion monkey and I am a Grey Wolf.

I may or not go to a high school,

Ohhh ohh.

My DNA has been merged with a endangered Grey Wolf.

That's why I'm always am so cold.

It's in my DNA,

D-dd-NA

It's in my DNA

And in a Grey Wolf is a...

Gloomy face

Gloooomly face

It's a gloooomy face

And that's what makes a Mew.

It's not hard to create...

You have the DNA

I see Ryou create,

Another DNA.

It's in our D-dd-NA.

The sweetest, smallest kiss,

Could ruin all us kids.

Our trust goes pow

Then our hips give in.

The aliens are here,

They've come to take the earth.

We won't them get it.

That's the reason for our existence.

They will not reach goal,

They won't get any mew aqua!

Got my heart beating loud,

Got me puffing ver hard.

Kisshu, Tart and Pai,

Won't reach their final goal.

We'll cut them off real quick.

They can't get past us!

*Fancy music*

It's in my DNA,

D-dd-NA

It's in my DNA

And in a Grey Wolf is a...

Gloomy face

Gloooomly face

It's a gloooomy face

And that's what makes a Mew.

It's not hard to create...

You have the DNA

I see Ryou create,

Another DNA.

It's in our D-dd-NA


	7. Chapter 7

**_MewIsabella: I know I said is ipdat daily but ive been really busy! But i promise Ill update daily from now on! After today I only have four people left! Including three hottie aliens. xoxo_**

* * *

Person: Ryou

Song: One more night. By Marron 5

* * *

*fancy music*

I created the mews, so that they could always protect the earth.  
Keiichiro is my partner, who has saved my life many times now.  
I got five heroines, to fight four aliens.  
I'm cold and harsh, only to Ichigo though.

The way her bright pink hair, bright pink hair sits on her shoulders.  
The way her chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown eyes beg for more.  
Got her pretty face stuck in my head in my head yeah like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid watching you.

Cause you're with that Masaya guy.  
You're truly happy when he's around.  
I know I'll look like a fool.  
But guess I've already kissed you.

I try to say I love you, but you ignore me for him.  
Try to tell you come. But you'd rather be with him yeah.  
Lettuce seems to, seems to have a crush in me too.  
I don't know about Zakuro, cause she's not an open book like you are.

The way her bright pink hair, bright pink hair sits on her shoulders.  
The way her chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown eyes beg for more.  
Got her pretty face stuck in my head in my head yeah like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid watching you.

Cause you're with that Masaya guy.  
You're truly happy when he's around.  
I know I'll look like a fool.  
But guess I've already kissed you.

Yeah baby, give me one last chance.  
Yeah baby, give me one last chance.  
Yeah baby, give me one last chance.

The way her bright pink hair, bright pink hair sits on her shoulders.  
The way her chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown eyes beg for more.  
Got her pretty face stuck in my head in my head like a tattoo.

Cause you're with that Masaya guy.  
You're truly happy when he's around.  
I know I'll look like a fool.  
But guess I've already kissed you.

Yeah baby, give me one last chance!

Cause you're with that Masaya guy.  
You're truly happy when he's around.  
I know I'll look like a fool.  
But guess I've already kissed you.


	8. Chapter 8

_**MewIsabella: Hey guys! It's finally our favorite green haired alien... WOOOOHH! :) Quite a few people have asked me to do this song so, I did it. But it was a LOT harder to make a parody out of it then I thought. But, I finally did it! YAAAAAAYYY! Please enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

_Person: Kisshu.  
Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne._

* * *

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I despise your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I could be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way!  
Just cause I am an alien.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I want to be your boyfriend.

You're so cute  
The way you  
Try to get my attition.  
I think about you all the time,  
You're so damn pretty.  
Don't you know that when you smile you make me feel alright.

Don't pretend that he's so damn precious.  
Hell yeah he's a treehugging princess.  
He saves trees while I save the entire planet.

He's like, so damn perfect.  
And you can do, so much better.  
And I think you should be mine, kitty.  
And that's what I'm talk'n about!

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I despise your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I could be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way!  
Just cause I am an alien.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I want to be your boyfriend.

I can see the way see the way you look at me.  
And when you turn away you know I'm always there.  
I'm your little stalker that always stalks you again and again.  
So, Just come over here come and sit by me.  
Your head in my lap, make him disappear.  
I don't wanna ever see him ever again.

He's like, so damn perfect.  
And you can do, so much better.  
And I think you should be mine, kitty.  
And that's what I'm talk'n about!

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I despise your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I could be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way!  
Is it cause I'm an alien.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I want to be your boyfriend.

Oh. In a second I'll have you in my arms.  
Cause I can, Cause I will treat you better.  
There's no other, who could treat you like I do.  
He's so perfect, what the hell were you thinking?!

Oh. In a second I'll have you in my arms.  
Cause I will, Cause I will treat you better.  
There's no other, who could treat you like I do.  
He's so perfect, what the hell were you thinking?!

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I despise your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I could be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way!  
Is it cause I'm an alien.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I want to be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I despise your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I could be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, you, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way!  
Is it cause I'm an alien.  
Hey, hey, you, you!  
I want to be your boyfriend.

No way! No way! Hey, hey!


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N Just letting you know this is all about Pudding in Tart's POV_**

* * *

_Person: Taruto  
Song: Sakura Kiss (English version)_

* * *

Kiss kiss I'm in love!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

I see you come.  
I watch you go.  
You always seem to make me smile.  
Inside my head you're all I see.  
And all I see is you and me.  
Lady or Mew I find you pretty either way.

If I had to choose someone  
In this place we call a war.  
Maybe I would take this chance..

Maybe I'm inlove!

And I would like to know  
When your hand takes mine  
Why do I smile?  
We could stop fighting and I would  
Fall in love with you!

Tomorrow will repeat  
Why can't we be friends?  
Just you and me.  
In our own little world.  
And I'll always fall inlove with you!

I'm tryin to stop this awful war  
that is annoying the crap out of me!  
But i'm afraid  
That what I do, you might say goodbye.

Hypo  
or cute  
or gorgaus  
or even small.  
Each time we part.  
I lose my mind.  
My heart will miss you!

Everytime that our eyes met  
My heart skips a million beats  
But why do I think...

I know that you're my love!

And even when apart.  
I imagine you with me yeah.  
A Sakura Kiss  
Why can't I understand?!  
My heart it hurts so bad.  
Why can't I see you?  
We could stop fighting and I would  
Fall in love with you!

Tomorrow will repeat  
Why can't we be friends?  
Just you and me  
In our own little world.  
And I'll always fall in love, with you!

Let's create some new memories together  
That we won't forget.

Maybe I'm inlove!

And I would like to know  
When your hand takes mine  
Why do I smile?  
We could stop fighting and I would  
Fall in love with you!

Tomorrow will repeat  
Why can't we be friends?  
Just you and me.  
In our own little world.  
And I'll always fall inlove with you!

And I'll always fall in love,  
with you!

Kiss kiss I'm I love!

Pudding you're my love!


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N I can't believe it! I have done all the main characters! (Yes, I know. I didn't do Keiichiro, sorry Keiichiro fans) I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. I couldn't have done it with your support and suggestion. I'd like to give a very special mention to Mew Anju who always helped me through this fun and loveable parody. You might know her as Pas from my TMM Truth or Dare. If you do by any chance want another parody for another character, just tell me. I'd be happy!_**

* * *

_Person: Pai  
Song: Sweet Nothing. By Calvin Harris feat Florence Welch_

* * *

I have to fight, so my world can still exist.  
But, with a blink, my entire life had changed.  
And, I couldn't help, the way that I feel right here and now.  
Is there something wrong with me now?

So I put my heart with someone unknown  
I'm living on such dead memories  
But i'm trying to grasp when there's nothing to grab  
I'm living on such dead memories.  
But it's hard to fight  
When you can not love  
When you're giving me such dead memories.  
Dead memories, dead memories.  
You're giving me such dead memories.

[beat]

It isn't easy for me to take over  
the world  
I have never felt like this before  
And  
Every knife, every sword  
Eats away this and gives painful feeling  
Is there something wrong with me now?

So I put my heart with someone unknown  
I'm living on such dead memories.  
But i'm trying to grasp when there's nothing to grab  
I'm living on such dead memories.  
But it's hard to fight  
When you can not love  
When you're giving me such dead memories.  
Dead memories, dead memories.  
You're giving me such dead memories.

[Beat]

And its not enough  
to fight it all away.  
When, I know this earth is really yours  
Youre giving me memories  
Memories!

[Beat]

Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh

Dead memories.

Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh

Dead memories.


End file.
